


Remembering

by FalconHorus



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to Listener (season 1 of LOTS).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge in the LJ community Legendland.

The sight of the rope going around Renn’s wrists to bind his hands together, tightened Kahlan’s throat. She felt her wrists ache at the memory of the many nights she and Dennee had been bound; their father afraid of what they might do to him if he didn’t bind their hands together. She unconsciously rubbed the spot where the ropes had bitten into her flesh. She swallowed at the memory not being able to comfort her little sister, at the pain and the fear, the hurt they had been forced to endure. She wanted to cry out to Richard but the words wouldn’t come out.

“Don’t!” She cried out to Richard, finding her voice again. He looked at her startled. “Don’t.” She shook her head, her voice almost pleading. He didn’t need to think twice about undoing the ropes from around Renn’s wrists. If it got Kahlan upset, then there was a good reason for it and he didn’t want to hurt the woman he loved dearly, even it meant letting Renn run freely and possibly away.


End file.
